


The Girl

by klutzy_girl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Minor Character Death, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Garrett knew the girl was trouble from the start, but he didn't realize how badly she'd screw up his plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own SHIELD and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

John knew the girl was trouble from the moment he first found out about her. She compromised Ward in ways he hadn’t seen coming and that was unacceptable. It’s why he ordered her shot – something that had come back to bite him in the ass. He hadn’t foreseen Ward getting so pissed off about what happened to the bitch. If he had known then that the worthless bastard had actually fallen in love with Skye, he would have pulled him out right there and then. 

He had saved that boy’s life and pulled him out of hell. Ward should be groveling at his feet for the rest of his miserable little life for that. He was glad the boy thinks he owes him for that, though – he should. But again, the girl – Skye – was an unexpected complication. Killing after getting Ward to make her decrypt the hard drive was the perfect plan. It just didn’t work out in John’s favor. He really should have seen it coming.

When he saved a teenage boy from an abusive household, John saw his chance to mold Ward into the man he needed him to be. And the stupid, naïve boy fell for it hook, line, and sinker. While John may rough him up a bit, he knows it’s what his protégé needed to become the man Hydra wanted him to be. Ward trusted him implicitly and that’s what matters.

Coulson’s team threw another wrench into the plans, but John knew he could convince Ward none of them cared for him nor would they ever. It was actually pretty easy considering he had been manipulating the younger man for years anyway.

But now with a gun pointed at him – by Ward of all fucking people – John realized he had made a grave mistake. “You’re weak, boy. Always have been, always will. You’re a fucking coward who doesn’t have the nerve to kill me.”

“He’s not fully under your control anymore, Garrett. Grant’s thinking for himself.” Skye smirked at him from her position behind Ward (he was protecting and shielding her).

John rolled his eyes. “He’s just not thinking straight. That’ll change. Ward, remember what I did for you. I saved you from your family. Remember how your older brother made you hurt your younger brother? How he died because you were too fucking weak to save him? Recall how your drug addict daddy touched you in all the wrong places?”

Ward flinched. “Shut up,” he pleaded. 

“I’m the one who rescued you and turned you into this. The bitch and the rest of the team don’t matter. They need to die. And they all hate you. I love you, Ward. You’re like a son to me.”

“That’s not love. You’re just as much an abuser as his family was, you fuck face.” The look of horror and anger on Skye’s face made John laugh despite the situation he was currently facing.

John shook his head. “I’m not abusive. I just steered him down the right path, little girl.”

“You fucked him up and don’t even have the gall to admit it.” Coulson glared at him from his position on the floor, where he was tied up. Melinda was trying to escape but hadn’t managed to do so yet.

Skye glared at John and tried to get through to the man she loved. “Grant, I know it’s hard but you’re strong. You’re your own person, okay? You can be a good man if you want to be. Make the right choice, please.”

“He saved me.” The gun was still aimed at John, but Ward couldn’t stop shaking. He tried to get his body under control, but failed. He hated himself for a variety of reasons, but right now he loathed being weak. 

“He didn’t, sweetheart, I promise. He manipulated and abused you into thinking he did, but he doesn’t care about you. He only cares about himself and Hydra.” Tears filled her eyes, and Skye hated herself for crying but hoped it had the desired effect on Ward. It was a little bit manipulative and she hated doing it to him, but he needed to hear this.

He heard her voice crack and his body shook some more. “I owe him.”

“You heard him. He owes me.” John couldn’t stop the smile from forming.

“Grant, you owe him nothing, do you hear me? You care about us, right? You didn’t mean for it to happen but it did. You don’t have to do this. And he was wrong – none of us hate you. That will never be true.” Skye could tell he was falling apart at the seams and was determined to help.

“You really think I can be a good man?” Ward didn’t understand how anyone could have that much faith in him. He didn’t deserve it.

She nodded and then cringed when she realized he couldn’t see it. “Of course I do.” Skye debated with herself for a few seconds before deciding to go ahead and say it. “I love you, Grant. Not the way the others do, but it’s the truth. We all care about you.”

“And that’s not going to change,” piped up Coulson. 

That’s when Jemma decided to chime in and add her two cents. “You’re our friend, Ward.”

“We’re not going anywhere – we promise.” Fitz smiled when Ward briefly turned to stare at him.

“I’m just hoping to get out of this alive, but do this for Skye. She’s right.” Trip shrugged when Ward’s gaze turned towards him.

John started laughing. “You’re all too late, you realize that? I should have killed the stupid fucking bitch a long time ago for ruining our plans but no. I thought he’d get over his little crush.” He attempted to grab for his gun but was caught off guard when Ward’s gun fired. He gasped as his chest bloomed in pain. “You fucking did it,” he whispered in shock.

Ward looked horrified. “I love her,” he whispered. He aimed his gun again, closed his eyes and shot straight at him. When he opened his eyes again, John had stilled. “He’s dead?”

Skye reached around him to see if she could feel John’s pulse. “He’s dead,” she confirmed. 

Ward handed his gun over to her as his legs gave out and he collapsed on the floor. “I killed him.”

Skye could tell he was in shock and was determined to head it off at the pass. “I know you did and that you didn’t want to, but we’re here for you, Grant. You’re never going to be alone again. I meant what I said earlier – I do love you.”

“How can you ever trust or forgive me again?” He didn’t see how that was possible.

“Everyone deserves a second chance. And you can save someone from themselves if you get to them early enough.” Coulson smiled when Ward looked up at him in a combination of fear and worry.

“It’s not going to be easy, but we’ll get over it eventually,” Trip promised. 

Skye set down the gun and kicked it over to Jemma before leaning over and proceeding to kiss Ward. “You’re a really good kisser.”

He reacted exactly the way she wanted him to – he laughed. “Thanks, I guess.” Ward still couldn’t process any of what had happened and was struggling to come to terms with it.

Skye’s eyes narrowed as she watched Ward refuse to take his eyes off Garrett’s body. “The girl got to him at exactly the right time. Bastard.” She was thrilled they had been able to get through to Ward, but unhappy about what he had gone through. The things Garrett had implied about his past horrified her.

“We should all get back to the Bus.” Coulson felt like other Hydra agents were about to start attacking them and wanted to get out of there before it happened. 

Ward slowly stood up and took a hold of Skye’s hand as they all headed back to the Bus, hurt and weary from the day’s events. 

Grant had a long way to go before he could achieve redemption, but he’d get there eventually. And with the team by his side, they’d make sure he’d stay on the right path.


End file.
